Hybrid of the Century
by Bloomxlover
Summary: This is a uncommon, unheard-of, un...natural. A baby born with the powers of light...and also the power of darkness. Definitely unheard-of, but what happens during the course of her life, that's the real story. Join the Hybrid and the Winx Club as they fight what they know as "evil" and find out the truth behind all of their families. I don't own the Winx Club
1. Chapter 1

You could tell she had two different colors in her hair if you stare at it long enough. A red orange and red pulled back into a careless bun with noticeable strands of curl framing her face. She is beautiful even if she seems careless. Leaning back in a chair with her feet on the table, the pose seems natural for her.

The black long sleeve fitted shirt showed off her D cup breasts and her plump hips which made her figure more attractive. The black skinny jeans complimented her hips, ass, and calves and showed off how much she works out. Topping it off with her all black vans and black sunglasses over her very strange eyes.

She sat outside the what is called a cafe on the witch's side of town which held a strange group of fairies and heroes approaching the girl. After a while of awkward silence the witch sighed in annoyance and dropped her book saving her page before.

"How can I help you fairies and heroes today?" The witch said with a tight smile that showed off her dimples

"We are looking for the hybrid" a blonde preppy girl said causing the girl to frown

Once news got out that she was a hybrid, half witch and half fairy, she has been bothered so much and she is tired of it

"Wow that hurts blondie, I kinda have a name" the hybrid said giving off a playful grin

"We are sorry miss..." a purple haired girl said

"No miss...just Bloom" the hybrid said finally looking around the group and stopped on one particular person

She hadn't felt like this ever but she knew it was for this person. They way this person dress and held herself is what she liked. She could sense that they are a rebel, care for their friends and family a lot but suffered a great loss, and that they love music.

"What's your name?" The hybrid said to the blue black haired girl who looked surprised at first then calmed down

"Musa" the girl, Musa, said earning a smile from the hybrid

"I'll rather talk to you...Musa" the girl said making the rest of the group wary

"No...you talk to all of us not one of us" a magenta hair guy spoke up making the group slightly relief

The girl turned her head towards him then to her book that she opened and continued to read where she left off. The group stayed silent unaware of what to do

"We need your help" the blonde girl said which only caused the girl to ignore her and take a sip of the black liquid that she got from the cafe behind her

"We need your help" Musa said which caused the girl to look up with a smile

"With what?" The girl said so innocently they almost felt at ease with her

"We have a mission to a place that we can't go unless we have someone powerful enough to break a barrier" Musa said sitting straight across from the red head

"Break a barrier... that's all I have to do?" The redhead said a bit cautiously

"That's all you have to do" musa said reassuring

"What's behind it?" Bloom asked causing the others to shift but musa to stay calm

"A powerful object that needs to be use for good" musa said causing the girl to sigh and grabbed her hand

At first she was shocked and blushed. This beautiful creature grabbing her hand is amazing in some way. Her hand was soft and smooth with a warm touch.

The redhead was happy she grabbed her hand. After she obtained the information she wanted she lingered her hand just for a little while feeling the electricity flowing through them. Once she let go she leaned back in her chair

"You want me to break a barrier for a rock?" Bloom asked

"It's not just any rock...it's a rock that can tell the future" musa said defensively

"it's a rock" Bloom said chuckling a bit

"Are you gonna help us or not" musa said blushing slightly from embarrassment

"Why not? It's not like I'm doing anything" Bloom said smiling big showing her dimples

"Great, we'll be in touch" the blonde girl said as if they wanted to leave

"Super now I would like to read in peace" Bloom said holding up her book which made the blue hair girl stand up

…

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" A Voice angry and confused spoke to the hybrid before her

She was angry because of her choice to help fairies when she knew what happened last time. Fairies are no good pixies who say things just to get things done without lifting a finger

And she was confused as to why she would agree to work with them again. With what they already put her through why would she go again?

"It's just a barrier" the red head spoke so calm and relaxed the elder was even more mad at her for it

"And it was just a game right?" The elder said causing the redhead to frown

"Griffin I'll be okay I promise...these people, they are different...i can feel it" the redhead said leaning forward

"I just don't want anything to happen just like the last time" the elder sighed in defeat knowing once the redhead says something, she means it

"It won't, everything would be fine...i'll be fine I promise" the redhead said with a sincere smile which made the green skin woman smile

"If something feels wrong you come back immediately" Griffin said sternly to the hybrid

"I'll think about it" Bloom said grinning while standing up to give the headwitchress a hug

"Be careful my little flame" Griffin whispered into her ear

"I will momma" Bloom whispered back letting herself melt into this hug as well as the elder

…

She hesitated at first, a single bag in her hand and the other stuffed into her black jeans. The eyes behind her shades held fear then blinked

"It's okay" She thought. "It'll be alright" she said reassuring herself that these are different people

She took her first step inside the boundary of the school and immediately was changed into her light appearance.

Red even straight hair with blonde highlights that reached the beginning of her thigh. Skin that went from a pale tone to an even light tan. Light blue to almost white skinny jeans that folded to just below her calf, a light blue long sleeve fitted shirt that stops just above her bellybutton, and white vans. The only thing that stood out on her was the very black sunglasses that cover her eyes well

"Ms. Bloom, we have been expecting you" a woman with sharp features and brown hair that has bits of white in it came up to the hybrid

"Glad to be here" the hybrid said smiling tightly showing off her dimples

"You shall meet the headmistress later on let me show you to your room" the brown haired woman turned on her heel and walked not waiting for the red head

While the redhead walked through the hallways of the very pink school, students that was passing by stood and stared at the hybrid not believing that the hybrid is in their school. Some even gave nasty glares which only made the hybrid smile happily

"You will be sharing a room with the girls you met yesterday" the woman said strictly, opened the door then turn to the hybrid

"When you met the headmistress you will be informed of this mission" the woman said turning on her heel leaving the red head outside of the empty room

The redhead looked inside of the room as if it was a trap of some sort. A trap that she let herself in

"No, it's not a trap" She said reassuring herself and took a step in

It was bigger than what she expected. There was a living room set right when you walked in which she graciously sat on

She leaned back letting herself get sucked into the couch. Her head became light and her breathing came short.

3...2...1... She counted down and at that precise moment her watch beeped signaling that an hour had passed. Grabbing her bag she took out a smaller bag

In the bag was a very large needle and tiny little jars of liquid. After she put in the liquid she hurriedly stabbed herself in the thigh and pressed a button slowly making the jar break and the liquid to flow in her body making her breathing increase and her head steady

Putting everything back she walked around. She walked to the balcony and stood behind the door watching the student change their classes and socialized with their friends wishing she had that.

…

The happily chit chat entered the room some was even laughing, they stopped when they saw a mysterious bag right next to the couch and went over to it so get a closer look

"Nice view" the calm voice said leaning against the doorway to the balcony

They were shocked that she was in their room and that a witch was dressing like a fairy

"My appearance changed whenever I am in a boundary of light or dark, not my choice of course but it comes in handy sometimes" the red head said as if reading their minds

"You can settle in the room behind us, you'll be sharing with Flora" the blonde girl said earning a shake of head from the half fairy

"I'm good on the couch, not to offend you in some way, I just do well by myself" the hybrid said staring out of the door not that they could see her staring

"Okay well Ms. Faragonda wants to see us now so if you want to follow us you want to" the technology fairy said making the hybrid take once last glance at the courtyard and turn her body to the group

"Let's go" she said smiling tightly and walked out of the room while the rest looked confused and quickly followed the hybrid

"Have you been here before?" The music fairy asked as she walked right next to the red head

"Yea I have unfortunately" the redhead said looking straight ahead containing her anger successfully

"Oh" the music fairy said not knowing what else to say

"Well I guess you don't need out help" she said about to head back to her friends as the redhead stopped her

"Um I actually forgot the way after the corner here" the hybrid said earning a smile from the blue hair girl

"I can help" the girl whispered staying with the hybrid as her friends looked at them from behind

"So why is it you need me now?" Bloom said grinning while Musa smiled a bit

"Well we originally went over there unknowing of the barrier but once we did we tried our best to break it but it didn't work so we went deeper in our research on it and found that it is a very stange planet" Musa said earning a raised eyebrow from Bloom

"How so?" The hybrid asked curiously

"Well the planet was made by the great Dragon but it is a mixture of the two, the dark Dragon and the light dragon, that was also the place were the two fought and the light dragon won and banished the dark Dragon in the back of the universe only to reappear later. Anyways so technically it is a planet for hybrids such as yourself so we believe that since you're a hybrid-"

"I can break the barrier" the redhead said finishing for the blue head girl

"Yea" Musa said smiling

"Besides it is also a planet the the ancestral witches inhabited at a point so it is mostly witch magic and we need someone who is a witch to inform us on some of the things on it" Musa said which made the hybrid chuckle

"So you guys thought you'll use the unstable half witch who still has a grudge against all fairies? That's pretty smart if I can say so myself" Bloom said smiling tightly and walked faster away from the music fairy who looked hurt but mostly shocked

A grudge against all fairies? Everybody knows that witches and fairies have never gotten along ever but what has the fairies done the made the hybrid have a grudge against every single fairy?

They all stopped in front of a double door while the blonde fairy knocked two times then entered with the hybrid following in last

"Hello girls" the elder spoke sweetly to the group of girls before her

"Hello Ms. Faragonda" they all said in unison except for the hybrid who have her a salute for a hello then continued to look around the room

"I hope you all have made Ms. Bloom feel welcomed?" The elder said making the hybrid turn her attention to her

"They have" the red head spoke up earning a small smile by everyone

"Excellent so once the specialists comes we can begin" the elder said smiling while they all took a seat with the redhead sitting next to the blue hair girl

"I'm sorry about early, my anger got the best of me and I was an ass for being like that" Bloom whispered to the music fairy which made her smile

"it's alright….so what did the fairies do that made you hate them so much" the blue haired girl whispered back which made the hybrid feel uneasy

She wasn't used to opening up...especially to a fairy, the kind that got her in this predicament. But this one was special, this one made her want to open up...she just didn't know how to.

"I rather not say" the hybrid said looking forward not that the music fairy can notice

"Why is it too horrible" the fairy said jokingly

"Party yes but if I did tell you, you'll wish you were one of them" she said with a tight smile and was received with a curious look

There was a kick at the door and entered the Specialists on cue. They eerily looked at the hybrid and curious at Musa then took the empty seats.

"Thank you for joining us do now let's begin" Faragonda said with a smile and laid her locked hands on the desk

"This planet has been inhabited for hundreds of years and is only now critical to gain that stone. Something evil is coming up and we need to be ready for it" Faragonda said making everyone's attention grow higher

"Who?" The lone voice asked in such a way that they didn't know how to feel about it, it felt slightly angered, curious, and overall demanding

"We don't know yet, but there is-"

"So you're telling me that thereight be something coming, possibly dangerous and yet you won't tell us" everyone was shocked, never had they seen someone so outspoken to speak that way to the headmistress

"Let me paint you a picture" Bloom said standing up and begin her walk to Faragonda as the rest mentally prepared themself to fight to protect the elder

"I picture that you will send us to the planet and we will get the damn rock. But instead of using it for this _evil_ you speak of, I believe that your gonna use it on me perhaps because I'm a hybrid and therefore dangerous when in reality it is your kind that is dangerous" she said standing right next to Faragonda and sat on her desk staring at her surprised face placing her hand on her shoulder

"And we both know how dangerous...your kind….can be" Bloom said trailing her words looking at the images that flew before her eyes

"Okay that's enough for today" Faragonda said pulling herself away from the hybrid and standing away from her

"I'll see you tomorrow before you leave to wish you well, you are all dismissed" Faragonda said and watched as the confused group of teenagers left the room...all except the hybrid that gained too much information

They exited but stand behind the door still ready to attack when necessary. But inside the room was eerily silent, the hybrid still sitting on the desk and Faragonda looking out at the courtyard at her students.

"Who was that" she whispered just enough for the adult to hear

"I don't know what you're talking about" Faragonda said regaining her composure and went to her desk going back to her work

"Don't give me that bullshit-"

"Language!"

"We both know who that was and we both know what he is capable of doing" Bloom said looking at the woman in disbelief

"...Is he coming back?" The silence that followed was deafening, not one wanted the answer to that question to be yes and the both hoped to the Great Dragon that it was no, but they knew the answer and that's why it was silent

"Fucking shit" Bloom said walking out of the room in frustration

"Language!" Faragonda sorted as she left

She pushed the door open and didn't even notice the transfers that quickly moved away from the door. She walked past them and made her way towards the courtyard needing to cool down

"Hey wait up!" Musa said telling after the girl

"Should we follow them?"

"Yep" the group then attempted to catch up with the two as they reached the courtyard

"Bloom wait!" Musa yelled and was surprised when she stopped and waited

"I need to cool down" Bloom said with her head low

"Uhm...okay I have a place" Musa said grabbing her hand and walk through the portal she created without the rest of her friends

They emerged in front of a lake in a different planet. It was dark out and the moonlight gleamed onto the lake making it seem like it is sparkling. The waves ripples sounded like a soft lullaby that started to calm the hybrid as she sat down tiredly. The music fairy sat down next to her and began to sing a Harmony for the late which made the process easier. The hybrid was then calm and relaxed against the music

"Thank you" Bloom said keeping her attention at the lake while Musa turned her towards her

"For?"

"This, you're helping me" Bloom said which caught the girl off guard, was this girl treated so badly she that nobody ever helped her

"I mean for a fairy of course" She finished which hurt Musa a little, what did fairies do to girl that hurt her so badly


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we?" She spoke with a small smile as she turned her attention to the music fairy

"Melody, when I was a kid I always came here to escape the world so it's like a safe haven for me" Musa said resting her chin on her knees

"Well thanks for sharing it with me" Bloom said looking back to the view and watched as the sun started to rise

"We should get back, it's starting to get dark in Magix" Musa said standing up and watched as Bloom stood up and took one last glance at the lake

"Okay" she spoke soft and watched as Musa made the portal back to Alphea and stepped through

They landed in the courtyard just enough time to spare before the barrier falls. They were back before the sun went down and before the rest of the fairies retreated to their rooms so once they arrived all of their eyes were on the Hybrid and the person next to her

"Why are they all staring?" Musa said confused and starting to get shy with all of the eyes

"Because I'm here" Bloom said and began to walk keeping her head up not paying any mind to the fairies

Musa on the other hand walked behind Bloom with her eyes looking down at her feet. Of course being a princess would mean all eyes on you but these stares felt so much different than the one she are used to. She heard giggling towards her right and caught a group of fairies looking between Bloom and themselves as if they told a horrible joke about her, and that got her blood pumping with anger

"Don't even bother with them" Bloom said talking over her shoulder and not giving an explanation why

Musa opened the door to their room and saw that the girls went to their rooms and the Specialists left. She gently closed the door and took a seat next to the redhead who already sat on the couch.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Musa asked sinking into the sofa

"I don't sleep" Bloom said turning her body to face the girl

"Oh, okay...is it an effect of being a hybrid?"

"Something like that" she smiled and to Musa the smile seemed a little forced but she let it slide nonetheless

"I'm off to bed" she stood up and smiled down

"Goodnight, even if you don't sleep" Musa smiled more when she heard her chuckle a bit

"Sweet dreams Musa" she smiled and kept her gaze when the music fairy walked to her room

Musa shut the door quietly and released a breath of air she subconsciously kept in. She didn't know the words to explain it but she felt her chest tightened when she was around her. It felt weird and honestly she kinda liked it.

"Musa!" Tecna whispered loudly and went to her best friend

"Where have you been we thought she- we were worried sick" Tecna said catching herself in front of her friend who seemed hurt that she was gonna accuse Bloom of doing something horrible

"I'm fine she needed help so I helped her" Musa said passing her friend and went to her bed slightly annoyed

"I'm sorry if I have offended you Musa but we were so worried and you know she is a-"

"A Hybrid yea I know, everybody knows it's not a secret" Musa cut her off then continued at the shocked technology fairy

"She might be a hybrid but that doesn't change the fact she is like us also. She has feelings and she has struggles just like us" Musa said changing her clothes with her magic and got under her covers

"I'm sorry Musa, it's illogical of me not to think of it in such a way" Tecna said ashamed of judging one by their status

"Just give her a chance Tecna, she isn't all that bad" Musa said and smiled gratefully once the purple haired girl nod and went to her bed

The light turned off and soon Musa heard the soft snores of her friend. She couldn't believe that Tecna let herself act irrational like the rest of the fairies, but she wouldn't hold it against her. Unlike the group of fairies that we're giggling earlier. They don't know her and they judged her for being a hybrid, which isn't even her fault. Bloom was so sweet and kind and she would never believe that she'll hurt someone. And she wondered why anyone would believe she would when her body let the wave of exhaustion flood through her and fall asleep for the night.

What. A. Day. Bloom was exhausted, emotionally, physically, and mentally. She hated it. She hated being a hybrid with such a passion and wished she wasn't every single day. She never wanted this and she never asked for it. But why was she cursed with this she doesn't know.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ She more than necessary aggressively slabbed the needle in to her leg and forcibly pressed the button breaking the glass jar. The liquid worked it's magic and felt her body relaxed. The effect of being a hybrid, everyone sees you as a threat. Witches befriend her thinking that she won't hurt them if they are her friend. Fairies attack her with the irrational common thought that she would attack us if we don't do something first. And Specialists they threaten her with pain and fear if she ever do something horrible and some even act on it at their first encounter.

Unpleasant memories began to appear in her mind and suddenly she yearned for the beautiful lake on Melody, with the beautiful girl. The image of Musa pushed it's way past the memories and stained Bloom's mind. Sparing the girl the pain of reliving everything.

She couldn't help but relive the memory of Musa looking out at the lake. Her arms wrapped around her legs which were pulled close to her and her chin resting on her knees. Her short pigtails flowing in the soft wind with the moonlight shining down on her. She felt her fingers itch and couldn't help but to grab her drawing book and sketch the girl the way she saw her.

And hour passed, then two, and soon enough the sun rose on the horizon. And in each hour she'll stop drawing, take the life saving shot, then continue back on what she was working on. She heard her watch beep and she was shocked to see how fast time flies. She injected the liquid at the precise moment Flora stepped out of her room ready for the journey ahead of them.

"Good morning" Flora smile softly which was taken kindly by the hybrid

"Good morning, I'm taking it that we are leaving today" Bloom said putting her stuff away in her bag

"Yes we are" Flora said witting in the chair across from Bloom feeling the little awkward tension in the air

"We are glad you agreed to come along" Flora said with a smile trying desperately to make small talk which shocked the redhead a little

"Well thanks for inviting me I guess although I am wondering if this rock is worth all the trouble of getting to it"

"Well Ms. Faragonda said that an evil is coming and if it is true then they can get it before we do knowing the course of the battle and have the upper hand with it"

"But if you guys couldn't get to it, no offense, what makes you think that this evil can get to it"

"It was once ruled with the Ancestral witches at one point so they would have more access to it than we would" Flora said which Bloom now understand

"Goodmorning" the voices said in unison and when Bloom turned around she was greeted with a tired Musa

"We should go get breakfast early to accommodate to our early departure" Tecna said look at her watch while Aisha and Stella finally walked out of their room

"Well since everyone is here now we can go" Flora said with a smile started their journey towards the dining hall

"I realized that I haven't learned your names" Bloom said keeping her attention forward and causing the others to blush a bit from embarrassment

"I totally forgot, I thought we did when we first met but let's began introductions" Stella said completely shocked

"I am Stella Solaria, fairy of the shining sun and moon" Stella said very extravagant

"Flora Linphea, fairy of nature" Flora said so sweetly

"Aisha Andros, fairy of waves" Aisha said a little cut off from the hybrid which she understands

"Tecna Zenith, fairy of technology" Tecna said in her usual state of herself which Musa smiled at

"Musa Melody, fairy of music" Musa said as she walked next to the girl

"Ahh so you're all royalty" Bloom and with a smile

"How did you know?" Aisha asked a bit suspicious

"Well there's a lot about the planets of the magical dimension in the school library, not enough though, but just enough to know about the royal families of the dimensions" Bloom said as they entered the dining hall and began to get their food

"So who are you officially" Stella asked feeling a connection to this girl

"Bloom Peters, witch and fairy" Bloom said not knowing if she would want to reveal anything else as the all walk to a table

"Well would you know what kind of fairy you are" Musa asked and Bloom couldn't help but to reveal when this girl asked

"I am fairy of the dragon flame" the say down in shocked and disbelief

"Like thee dragon flame from the Great Dragon?" Stella asked in shocked, she believed that her scepter held the great dragon's power and for once she was special. But not this girl proved her wrong

"Yehp"

"But that means that you would've been born into the royal family" Aisha said a bit more sceptical of having the Hybrid with them

"Yehp"

The silence followed as planned and no one knew what to say. But they knew that they wanted to see it, see the history of the most powerful thing in the dimensions.

"Do you wanna see it?" Bloom said looking around at the nodding heads, she curly wiped her mouth with a napkin and let her power flow to her hand revealing a dragon that flew around her arm

"Woah"

"It's true"

"According to my calculations her powers are equally powerful" Tecna said looking at the hologram in front of her

"But I thought the dragon fire is the most powerful thing here?" Stella asked curiously

"What can equal the amount of that?"

They all looked at Bloom and she held her hands up defensively never really knowing hey powers

"I don't know anything about my powers or the people that conceived me into the world" that shut them up immediately causing them to feel bad

They were talking about her as if she was a test subject and not a person. Musa especially felt horrible after giving Tecna a speech about respecting Bloom, she did the same. She felt so horrible and like the giggling girls

"Don't feel bad, you were curious...everybody is" Bloom said smiling then continue to eat, this calmed everybody and influence them to do the same

"I got a text from the boys, they are on their way and said to be outside ready to go" Tecna said as they finished and placed their plate in a bin to be washed

The rushed back to their rooms and grabbed their stuff. And after they got their stuff (and got it settled on which of Stella's bag to carry) they head towards the courtyard. On the way Bloom walked in the middle feeling as if she was supposed to belong in this group

"Hey you don't belong here freak" a girl, Musa recognized as one of the giggling girls, said as Bloom passed by her

"Well I guess your sorry ass doesn't belong here either" Bloom said loud enough for her to hear over her shoulder as the rest tried to contain their laughter

They reached the courtyard and there waiting for them were the boys

"Snokums!" Stella dropped her bags and ran towards a brown hair boy who picked her up

"Helia!" Flora shouted excitedly as she ran towards him

"Timmy!" Tcena, to Bloom's surprise, ran towards the boy with glasses

"Nabu!" Aisha finally letting her guard down ran towards the wizard

"Snokums?" Bloom asked Musa as she gave a friendly shrug of her shoulder with a laughing smile

"Hey Musa" the magenta hair male with a attitude walked up to the music fairy unlike the rest of the girls

"Hey Riven" Musa said with a smile

"Hey you, I mean Bloom" the blonde male said walking up to the redhead who was very cautious of him

"Hello…." Bloom said trailing off not knowing his name

"Hm? Oh Sky my name is Sky Eraklyon" He said and extended his hand which she shook normally

"Hello Sky" Bloom said unsure to everyone if it was formal or not but nonetheless they all regrouped and waited for Faragonda

It wasn't a long wait when they saw the slightly bouncy white hair approach them with a warm smile

"Thank you all for doing this, and remember this is a very important mission in order to keep the world safe from the hands of evil...I'm counting on you" Faragonda said putting the pressure on the group of teens which caused them to stay silent

"You can count on us" Bloom said speaking for the whole group she then turned her back she walked into the shop without another word when she felt the headache arising

Searching for a small bag in her original one she waited until her watch beeped signalling the hour ended to inject herself.

"What are you doing?" Riven asked cautious of the action that he saw

"I kept myself alive" Bloom stated wrapping the small bag around her thigh with the Velcro and shut her original one

"By stabbing yourself in the leg" he raised his eyebrow questionably as she sighed in ignorance

"Look I don't stick my nose into your life so don't put your nose in mine" Bloom shoved past him with her bags and sat in a lonesome chair until the others arrived as well

They were soon off in the air on their way to a different planet. The boys conversation within each other as well as the girls except for one who kept her attention On the redhead who kept her attention on the sketch pad in front of her.

Musa got up and sat next to Bloom when a smirk rose from her lips. Musa looked over her shoulder and watched the delicate strokes of the pencil on the paper. She recognize the image of her by the unfinished pigtails and almost done facial features. It was so realistic and so….beautiful

"I capture the beauty that I see" Bloom said low so only Musa can hear which caused the music fairy to blush immensely with a wink from the hybrid

Bloom chuckled at the red face and continued her sketch on the girl while she watched. Mesmerizing is the right word for this, just watching the new lines and the shading appear was oddly satisfying. And the mesmerizing fading red from the face that she adores


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark, night in fact. Because as usual the only one up was the hybrid with a few of the guys controlling the ship. Timmy, Riven, and Helia sat at the control panel aware and cautious of the girl behind them. Especially when an hour passed and they hear the tiny glass break in dead silence. Yeah, it scares them.

But they won't understand. Nobody does when it comes to the girl with red hair. Except for Griffin, but that's about it. So she trusts no one, especially fairies. But for some reason that music fairy asleep in her bed has her uttermost respect and trust. Even is she barely knows her.

She got up and poured herself a hot cup of coffee just that way she liked it, black. When she lifted the cup to her lips she felt the sudden shake of the ship and the hotness of the coffee on her chest.

She sighed a heavy and annoyed sigh and looked up noticing the purple haired "specialist" chuckling at the coffee incident. When he noticed her gaze on him he faked an apologetic smile and shrug his shoulders.

"Sorry... turbulence" he watch her slam the empty cup into the trash can angrily and walk away not before responding

"Oh sure no problem" she exclaimed with the fakest smile she can manage

"but hey fuck you" she announced with a roll of her eyes, which received a small bit of chuckles from the boys excluding Riven, and went towards her assigned room

She could've just stayed in her room an avoid this situation, but she felt the days of sleepless nights catch up to her so she went out to get coffee. So the only thing that is keeping her up now is the cold shower she took to get rid of the coffee.

She has to do something, she is so tired and exhausted. But Griffin isn't here to stay with her and she surely can't rely on the others. So wha-

A knock at the door drew her out of her pacing state and into reality. She opened the door cautiously and sighed a silent relief when the only fairy she can say she trusts stood outside the door.

"I am came to check on you, the plane shook and I was wondering if you were alright" Musa said embarrassing sweet which brought a smile to the girl's face

"I am...I didn't know you were awakened by the shake" Bloom said a little more mad at the purple haired guy

"Not really I couldn't sleep, I don't think I can" Musa said whispering the last part barely

Bloom stood silent, well they both did, it was one of those moments where there has to be something said but you just don't know what to say. Or you're too afraid to say it. But nonetheless something was said, and for Bloom it was a big step for her.

"Do you wanna come in and talk about it?" Bloom said opening the door wider for the girl to walked through which she did with a grateful smile

Bloom shut the door, not before flicking the stunned Riven off with a smirk, and sat next to the girl on her bed in the dark room. Musa could barely see the girl but was blessed by the slight light outside which showed off her features well. This time she wasn't wearing her sunglasses and Musa was stunned out of her belief.

"You're not wearing glasses" Musa said trying to get a better view of her eyes that she always covered

"Yea, one of the effects of being a hybrid is that your eyes are very sensitive to light which causes me to wear sunglasses" Bloom said gesturing to the sunglasses on the dresser which she probably can't see

"Oh" Musa said biting the insides of her cheek, her leg was jumping up and down on the from of the bed she felt anxious for some reason

"Would you like to see them?"

"See what?"

"My eyes" of course she wanted to see them, since day one she wondered what was behind the darkened sunglasses and wanted to go deep into them and never emerge

Without her answer Bloom got up, went to the window and gestured for Musa to do the same. She stood next to her staring outside the window before averting her gaze towards the hybrid's eyes. They looked like normal eyes, except for one was a pale green and the other was a blue so pale it almost takes on the color white, the only thing they have in common was that they both were glazed over with a white hue causing the whole eye to seem white. But if you really looked carefully, which is what Musa did, the colors appear more in the dark than the light.

Musa fell in deep with the different eyes and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She didn't notice her action of moving closer to the hybrid who was frozen in place.

Bloom saw the expression flow across Musa's face and was speechless. She never recognized the feeling but she had a hunch that it was pleasure. Pleasure in what she didn't know, she didn't even noticed that when Musa leaned in she did too.

But the both noticed the way they eyelids fell slowly and the tilt of their heads as they continued to lean in, it was as if everything was in slow motion. Their breaths circulating in the air around them, their eyelids closed all the way, the slight graze of their lips….and the sharp excruciating pain in the hybrid's chest causing her to tumble back.

She grabbed her chest as if it would ease the pain and looked at the coloration of her veins change. She missed her alarm, how could she? She'd never missed one, she'll never ignore the life saving time, she never forgotten one. But yet now she did, with a music fairy who made her mind bonkers. She didn't bother to waste time to inject herself with her medicine and she sighed in painless relief when everything went away.

But what surprised her the most was that she stayed. This girl who knows nothing about her and who she knows nothing about, stayed. Musa stared out of the window at peace. She wasn't hurt at the sudden pull away or even mad.

Okay maybe she was a little mad, not at Bloom..oh no, at the people who did this to her. But what can she do now, she doesn't know what happen or who did this so there isn't anything she can do without the information from Bloom

"So what's wrong, why couldn't you sleep?" Bloom said causing Musa to turn around and happily join Bloom on her bed

"What Faragonda said got to me, the world relies on us to save then from an evil that can be the most powerful yet. I mean we're just teenagers and I feel like this pressure on top of my shoulders are crushing me slowly" Musa said laying down horizontal to Bloom

"It does seem a lot but that's because Faragonda knows that we can do this if she picked us, which she did. She knows that we can win because she has faith" Bloom said sounding surprisingly sentimental, she couldn't help but lay on her side with her hand propping her head up as she play with the blue hair

"You think so?"

"I know so" they smiled at each other and let the comfortable silent wash in

"So tell me about yourself...what makes Musa Musa" Bloom said with a smile that Musa found so attractive

"Well what do you want to know"

"Everything"

Musa thought with smile, going through the memories she has and telling them out loud. Bloom sat there listening to every word the music fairy said. She watched the way her pigtails slightly move with the words she spoke. She watched how she described the words with her hands. And she watched her soft Rose colored lips move.

She surprisingly yearned for them and wondered how soft they would be. Unusual, the effects this fairy had on this hybrid. Never would she thought she'll catch feelings for a species that hurted her so badly.

"What about you?" Musa said and giggled lowly as she watch the red hue spread across Bloom's face

"What?"

"What's your story" Musa said curious about this person in front of her

Bloom smiled the smile Musa loved so much and laid on her back turning her head towards the fairy.

"Well it starts with the attack on Sparks and me being transported to Magix. After that I was adopted by a family full of witches where I believed for a good time that I was a witch"

"I later enrolled in CloudTower were everything unraveled. I was so messed up I isolated myself from everyone I knew...that and they did the same once they found out"

"A few months of everyone knew about me I was attacked…."

"By fairies" Musa finished when Bloom didn't, she nodded slowly and sat up on the edge of her bed

"They were afraid of me so much that they wanted to get rid of me, but it didn't go according to plan" Bloom said smiling when she felt a hug from behind by a sympathetic Musa

"Fairies were messing with witch magic and it majorly backfired on them, they weren't used to the darkness within the spell they used and plus I am half witch so instead of killing me it simply made me sick"

Bloom said at the beep of her watch went off causing her to inject herself with the big needle and little jar. Musa felt disgusted in herself just for being a fairy, everything was wrong in her story. Especially a fairy using witch magic. What in the Great Dragon is wrong with them?

"After that I was taken to a medical unit where they couldn't do anything about it, they didn't know what spell it was but they did managed to hold it off for a hour, consequently I have to stay up in order to keep myself alive" Bloom said running shapes on Musa's arm with her thumb

"Aren't you tired?" Musa let Bloom lean into her which she secretly loved

"Very much, but i am a heavy sleeper and won't hear my alarm" Bloom breathed in her scent and smile victoriously

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" Musa said feeling the smooth and soft hair if the hybrid

"More than ever" Bloom spoke quietly now feeling the clawing sensation of sleep making its way into her eyes

"I'll stay up and give you the medicine then, go to sleep" Musa said and waited for the redhead hybrid to answer

If she was shocked she didn't show it. Bloom never imagined that a fairy, the kind that put her in this situation, would offer to keep her alive when the others want her dead.

Her first thought was that it's a trap. Fairies wouldn't want a witch or hybrid to be mangling within their group. They despise anything that isn't a specialist or fairy, but this one is special. This one actually likes her and is so kind and friendly. She can trust this one

Bloom then got up, much to both of their dismay, and grabbed her little Velcro bag. She sat down next to the music fairy and instructed her how to work her life saving medicine.

"Okay first you lift this up and insert one of the jars, make sure the life clicks back into place before using it" Bloom said giving her a visual instruction while staring at her from the corner of her eye

"So where would I insert it?"

"My ass"

"Are you serious?" Musa said her face reddening at the thought of it while Bloom gave a heartwarming laugh

"I'm just shitting with you" Bloom said while Musa gave her a playful punch on her arm

"On my thigh, that's a good spot once the alarm beeps….if it had been at least five minute or more insert it close to my heart as possible" Bloom said with a smile and opened Musa's hand then placed the needle in her hand closing her hand back up again

"My life is in your hands now" Bloom smiled tiriedly and playfully at the music fairy who smiled back

"No pressure right?" Musa smiled and watched as the hybrid laid down on her bed and got under the covers

"Right...goodnight Musa" Bloom smiled closing her eyes looking over her face before doing so

"Goodnight Bloom" Musa whispered watching the hybrid close her eyes and quickly get pulled into the wave of sleep

The silence that followed felt so unusual, here Musa is standing in a room with a hybrid. A mixture of a fairy and a witch, and she is casually in the same room as her. But to Musa she is no different than her...and she doesn't understand why people don't see that. Bloom is literally made just like the rest, but to everyone else she is completely different.

She'll make them see it. Not forcibly of course but she'll make them see how Bloom is just like the rest of them. They'll soon realise how similar she is to them and they'll be filled with regret.

But for now she'll appreciate the view she has of Bloom. Asleep and looking so peaceful, all of her problems seems non-existing….until the beep from her alarm scared her.

She never done this do she was shaky, she had the too big needle in her hand and readied it over her thigh. She stabbed it into her thigh and press the button breaking the little jar and watching the liquid flow into the skin. Musa watch in an amazement horror as the darkened coloration of her veins change then went back to a normal state.

This made Musa wonder about the spell the fairies used. She wondered how bad the spell must've been if it did this to her when it was meant to kill her. She wanted to find out who it was to get information. She wanted to help Bloom so badly.

And this kept her awake for the rest of the night. She had this thought on her mind, of course breaking it every hour by the beep of the alarm. And every hour she injected the medicine in her then continued her train of thought.

At the rise of light she felt mentally exhausted. But she didn't mind staying up and giving Bloom her medicine. She'll do it again anytime for Bloom for as long as she want.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys, just a quick A/N.**

 **I know I told your guys I'll update more, and I am currently working on a chapter, but I am slowly working on it. I am trying to be constant with uploading but i am getting somewhat of a writers block.**

 **Like i have everything down and how i want it to go it's just i don't know how to type it out. But i'll get over it soon and will be back in no time, in the meanwhile i would love to hear your suggestions/opinions about the story.**

 **I would love to hear what your would like to happen next of would like to see in a character's growth of anything at all!**

 **Thanks for reading and goodbye my lovelies, for now!**

 **Sincerely, me…(DEH)**


	5. Chapter 5

The water turned off making the warm skin turn cold at the presence of the air. Wrapping herself in a towel she shivered and went to the sleeping girl giving her her hourly medicine.

 _God this actually sucks,_ Musa shook her head and went back to the bathroom to get dressed. Once she got done dressing (which ended up being a crimson red tank top with dark purple shorts) she exited and was welcomed with the sight of the now awakened hybrid.

When Bloom woke up the first thing she did was placed the sun glasses over her eyes to block out the harsh lights. The next thing that finally registered in her mind was that she was alive.

 _Huh, well what do you know,_ Bloom chuckled and glanced up when she heard footsteps exiting from her bathroom. Musa stepped out skin still wet and hair clinging to the sides of her face.

Bloom was grateful for the cover of the glasses because her eyes were wide in shock. She sometimes forgets how beautiful the deadliest creatures were.

Musa wanted to giggle at the sight, the collected hybrid has the most craziest bed her she had ever seen. If only she would take off those sunglasses it would've been so much better to peak at those wonderful eyes.

"I think if we're lucky enough we can catch some breakfast the probably Flora had made" Musa smiles and dried her hair using the towel

Although that statement was supposed to be light it brought a dark frown over Bloom's appearance which made Musa's curiosity begin to peak.

"Yea...I'll just take a shower first, I feel grossly sweaty" Bloom presses on a fake smirk and walked passed Musa who sidestepped to let Bloom in

It was a while before Musa heard the shower turn off and out stepped Bloom dressed in black shorts and a Navy blue tank top. On her skin were multiple small bruises mostly on her thighs and fading ones on her arms.

"Shall we?"

Bloom opened the door for Musa to exit and she did with a smile. Closing the door Bloom walked side by side in silence with the fairy and soon entered a makeshift common room.

"Good morning!" Flora was the only one in there at the moment and Bloom was grateful for that

"Good morning Flo, it already smells great" Musa smiled at the nature fairy and sat at an empty chair

"Thank you Musa, did you guys sleep well?"

"Never slept better" Bloom and Musa said simultaneously which caused the former to chuckle

"Good morning everybody" Stella stretches into the common room followed by a half awake Layla and a busy Tecna

"Are the boys still sleeping?"

"Yea I think I heard them say something about _getting enough energy for the mission_ "

"I think this is a good time to go over the challenges we met at the planet"

Tecna place a device in the center of the room and once it activated, the planet that they would be infiltrating

"This is Planet X-02, no known magical inhabitants, no known magical creatures, only known magical object is the future stone. Nobody has seen what it looks like but resources points to a secure structure in the middle of a protective barrier" Tecna controlled the holograms while Bloom stepped closer

"How do you know if it's there?"

"We traced an odd magical signature of, what we can only assume, the future stone"

Bloom lifted both of her hands and looked at Tecna, although touching and object had better effects like with Faragonda and Musa this method would have to do

"May I?" Not waiting for and answer she placed her hands on the hologram and watched the pictures flow in her sight

Various plants and unusual traps were present which was weird. If this planet does not have any inhabitants then why were there traps there? Continuing through the miss of plants she stumbled across a large golden colored building that's seemed like it reached the clouds. That was when she connected to something hard which made her grunt and stumble back.

"Bloom! Are you okay?" Musa was by her side in and instant and Bloom felt the warm liquid fall down her nose

"Goddamn that hurt like a bitch" Bloom accepted the tissue from Tecna with a thankful nod and let Musa guide her to an empty chair

"What just happened?" It seemed while Bloom was checking out the planet the boys arrived and witnessed everything

"I checked the planet out, and I saw all of the plants and traps there but once I got to the large building I was forcefully pushed out"

There was a small pocket of silence and no one seemed to say anything. She checked out the planet? This hybrid is very peculiar, very peculiar indeed.

"Let's get back to the beginning of that sentence" Stella was the first to speak and Bloom looked up at her once the blood stopped

"You checked out the planet? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means, I scoped it out"

"How many surprises will you be giving us?"

"If I decide to stick around maybe you'll see" Bloom smirked at the group and everyone felt a small satisfaction of Bloom's trust starting to grow


End file.
